Living Skins
by KilledGirlfriend
Summary: Todo había cambiado. Ya no eramos niños a los que con una amonestación y la consiguiente llamada a casa nos castigaban. No. Ahora la vida era nuestro propio castigo.


No sabía bien si publicar esto o no, lleva en mi ordenador un montón de tiempo. No sé si lo continuaré... Si veo feedback puede. De todas maneras gracias por leer.

* * *

Todo había cambiado. Ya no eramos niños a los que con una amonestación y la consiguiente llamada a casa nos castigaban. No. Ahora la vida era nuestro propio castigo.

De pequeño sueñas con ser mayor para poder tener toda la libertad que siempre has querido, para poder vivir en tu propia casa lejos de las discusiones de tus padres o de las pequeñas tareas que te obligaban a hacer con castigo de por medio. Cuando creces y vas madurando te das cuenta de lo mucho que echas de menos eso... Lo poco que te preocupabas por el dinero de la hipoteca, o por hacer las tareas de casa para sentirte que estás en un lugar tranquilo y apacible.

Effy hizo un master en la universidad de Bristol, administración y dirección de empresas. Con su buena nota del Roundview podía permitirse estudiar lo que le diese la gana. Poco después nos mudamos a Londres para que ella pudiese buscar trabajo en la gran ciudad, ya que en nuestro bonito Bristol, no había salida.

Emily, Emily... Ella siguió su sueño y quiso estudiar fotografía. A los Fitch les fue bastante bien al final, pues recuperaron el gimnasio y volvieron a vivir a su casa por lo que sus padres se lo podían permitir. Solo que Emily con su afán de querer viajar decidió que el mejor lugar para cumplir sus sueños era Estados Unidos, New York para ser exactos. Y sí, yo estaba cagada, nunca había sido enormemente celosa porque siempre mi pequeña había estado conmigo... Pero miles de kilómetros de distancia era un poco más dificil de mantener.

¿Yo? Yo me pegué un buen año sabático, y otro de regalo porque no sabía que hacer con mi vida... ¿Nunca os ha pasado que hay tantas posibilidades de estudio que te saturas? A mí si me ha pasado y es una jodida mierda.

Y aquí estoy, en frente de una universidad privada para decidir que quiero hacer con mi vida el resto de ella. Tenía 18... Podía permitirme pensar un poco, además estábamos en agosto y la matrícula se hace en septiembre. Cogí la hoja de los grados y carreras, la miré una y otra vez como si estubiese estudiando aquella valiosa información.

¿Políticas? No... Ya no, el mundo es demasiado injusto para tener que arreglarlo yo. ¿Periodismo? Mis respetos a todos los periodistas, pero no tiene salida... ¿Psicología? No, bastante loca estaba yo... ¿Derecho?

[...]

_Cuatro años después._

Ya está, ya no más separaciones, ya no más soledad, ya no más skype. Ya era hora de darnos un buen abrazo y besarnos hasta el amanecer. Effy estaba trabajando por lo que no me podía acompañar al aeropuerto, estaba trabajando en una importante empresa de manejo de mercados, que colaboraba efusivamente con la bolsa de Londres. Llevaba 2 años ya en el distrito financiero, en Canary Wharf, y no le iba demasiado mal. Antes de salir de nuestro piso cogí la chaqueta vaquera, cualquiera se fía del clima de Inglaterra, estaba refrescando. Hacía 9 meses que no veía a Emily, y las ganas eran insoportables. Me había echo un pequeño cambio en el pelo, más bien me había dejado de hacer los cambios, ahora dejé que mi rubio pelo se transformase en el castaño natural, y he de decir que tampoco me quedaba mal con mis ojos azul claro. Emily también lo hizo, mi pequeña pelirroja volvía a ser morena, pero no me importaba, ese porte adorable la hacía totalmente especial. De todas maneras la llamaba pelirroja igual osea que tampoco había demasiada diferencia.

Cogí un taxi y le envié un mensaje a Effy. "Probablemente no vayamos a casa a cenar, si vamos a algún sitio te llamo para que vengas con nosotras. ;)" Cuando recibí la consiguiente aprobación me dí cuenta de que ya estaba en el aeropuerto. Las piernas me flaqueaban y tenía la respiración ligeramente acelerada. Llevaba 13 semanas esperando el momento en el que volviesemos a vernos, era comprensible mi estado de euforia.

Fuí andando por el andén y me senté en un banco. No tenía ni idea de a que hora llegaba exactamente así que respiré intentando relajarme, hasta que noté unos brazos en mi espalda, me iba a girar cabreada pero entonces la ví, mi pequeña pelirroja. Mi sonrisa era todo un poema, me liberé de sus brazos y me levanté con prisa a nuestro encuentro.

- ¿Esperabas a alguien? - Murmuró ella con un tono ligeramente coqueto y abriendo sus brazos para acogerme en ellos.

- Emsi... - Susurré mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, noté sus brazos abrazando mi cuello y no pude evitar acercarme para volver a besar sus labios. Ya nadie ni nada nos iba a separar, nunca. - Te quiero.. - Murmuré mientras ambas nos separabamos para tomar el aire. Sentía aquel cosquilleo en el estómago que sentí desde la primera vez, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de panda.

- Lo sé. - Cogí su maleta abrazada a su cintura comenzamos a andar. Puso su cabeza en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro que estaba especificamente reservado para ella, era tan adorable...

- ¿Ya no más Nueva York? - Pregunté mirándola de reojo mientras andábamos por el aeropuerto. Ella negó con la cabeza. - No más Nueva York. Ahora solo seremos tú, yo, y Londres... - Asentí con la cabeza y besé su mejilla. Si seguía así acabaría emocionándome.

Llegamos al aparcamiento y pedimos un taxi, mientras ella me contaba sus batallitas en Estados Unidos. Era agradable, y si había vuelto era por mí como ya me aseguró numerosas veces... Ya no tenía nada por qué temer.

Acariciaba su nuevo pelo marrón oscuro con mechas en los costados de un castaño claro, era muy bonito y le sentaba estupendamente. - Mañana empiezo a trabajar en un bufete que está muy cerca de donde trabaja Effy. - Comenté restándole importancia, ella me miró a los ojos y sonrió adorablemente. - ¿Qué? ¡Eso es genial! No me habías dicho nada... - Reprochó ella haciéndo un pequeño puchero.

Acaricié su labio inferior con el dedo índice. - Es que quería que fuese una sorpresa... Vamos a ir a celebrarlo después de dejar tu maleta en casa. - Asentí segura y sonreí. Había tenido ya varios juicios ejerciendo como abogada de oficio, pero solo de oficio, con gente que no podía pagar mis servicios... Lo bueno es que eso me ha llevado a tener algo de fama porque los había ganado todos, o en su defecto había conseguido la pena más baja. Tenía un buen manejo de la prosa para dar argumentos, y a los jueces les bastaba con que podía llegar a ser algo muy importante en el mundo legal. Pero el último acusado que tuve que defender no pensaba que sería él. Sabía que se había metido en problemas pero... ¿Él? Aún recordaba su mirada perdida, después de casi 4 días de juicio conseguí levantar sus argumentos para que solo le condenasen a 2 meses de servicios comunitarios. Una birria. Estaba defendiendo a Cook... James Cook. Mi mejor amigo desde mi época en el Roundview.

- Tengo ganas de ir a casa... - Comentó ella volviéndome a abrazar. Le correspondí el abrazo y en poco tiempo llegamos. Realmente no tuve consciencia de cuanto tiempo pasó, solo sabía que habíamos llegado y que este era el comienzo de la tranquilidad. Sin soledad. No ahora. Emily cogió su maleta mientras yo pagaba al taxista. Salimos del taxi y de la mano abrí la puerta que conducía a nuestra humilde morada. Lo que no sabía era porqué las luces estaban encendidas... Mm... Que raro, recordé haberlas apagado.

Abrí la puerta que tampoco estaba cerrada con llave y me encontré a Effy fumando en el sofá. Emily se acercó deprisa y la abrazó. Yo sonreí al ver aquella escena y deje la maleta de Emily en nuestro cuarto. - Wow, pareces una ejecutiva sexy o algo parecido. - Dijo Emily. - Gracias, es solo para el trabajo. - Respondió la misteriosa Effy. Volví con ellas y saqué de la nevera un vino blanco que la verdad no se que hacía ahí, era una buena ocasión para estrenarlo.

- Naomi, ¿Sabe ya...? - Antes de que siguiese asentí con la cabeza. Lo del trabajo lo sabía desde hace semana y media pero no quería desvelar nada. Abrí la botella y saqué 3 copas sirviéndolas hasta más o menos la mitad. Las repartí y nos sentamos en el sofá.

- ¿Por el futuro de las tres? - Pedí brindar antes de darle un trago. Ambas asintieron y chocamos las copas. Bebí un trago; El vino estaba realmente bueno. Dejé mi copa en la mesilla y me tiré. - Bueno bueno bueno, ya estoy preparada para que mi preciosa novia me cuente que tal en Nueva York. ¿Alguien te ha tirado los trastos ya? - Comenté en tono cómico, ella me dió un golpe en el brazo, aunque sabía que estaba bromeando. - Bueno, hay alguien que ya me los ha tirado, y no precisamente allí. - Susurró juguetona, podía notar la cara de asco de Effy a distancia. - Chicas, ha sido una velada agradable pero tengo que trabajar un poco más, luego cuando nos vayamos a ir a cenar me llamáis a la puerta. - Y Effy se fué a su cuarto, yo creo que trabaja demasiado.

Me tumbé en el sofá y dejé que Emily se tumbase encima mío, pero entonces recordé que ella no estuvo mientras reformábamos la azotea. - ¿Quieres ver algo bonito? - Pregunté juguetona acariciando su melena de nuevo. Me podía considerar adicta a Emily.


End file.
